


Gravity

by WanderingAlice



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: Jim and Spock have been on different shifts for a few weeks. Jim pouts because he misses his lover. Spock refuses to be ignored.--He’s sitting in his study on the Enterprise, reading mission briefs for the next planet on the list. Spock has Delta Shift, which sucks, because they only get a few hours together once he gets off Alpha, but it’s how it has to be right now. This region of space is dangerously close to the Neutral Zone, and at least one senior crew-member must be on each shift. It makes sense to split them up, at least until they get to a safer area of space. That doesn’t mean he likes it. So he’s been sulking. Sue him.“Jim.” Spock looks into their study. Jim pretends to ignore him, but he can’t help but notice the way the corners of his lips turn up at the sight of him. It’s perilously close to a smile.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfjackle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfjackle/gifts).



> So, this was supposed to be a ficlet for a tumblr prompt, as I was desperate to write something soft. It ended up something a little bit more. It has a tiny bit of angst, since everything I touch turns to angst at least a little, but I think I did pretty good in keeping it mostly gentle.
> 
> Based on the prompt: "routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing"

He’ll blame the mind-meld with Old Spock every time, but there are some things about being in a relationship with Spock that just come naturally to Jim. It would terrify him, if he gave himself even a minute to consider it. He’s never been somebody’s home before. Gods know, he’s never had a home himself. And yet. And yet, there are days like this:

He’s sitting in his study on the _Enterprise_ , reading mission briefs for the next planet on the list. Spock has Delta Shift, which sucks, because they only get a few hours together once he gets off Alpha, but it’s how it has to be right now. This region of space is dangerously close to the Neutral Zone, and at least one senior crew-member must be on each shift. It makes sense to split them up, at least until they get to a safer area of space. That doesn’t mean he likes it. So he’s been sulking. Sue him.

“Jim.” Spock looks into their study. Jim pretends to ignore him, but he can’t help but notice the way the corners of his lips turn up at the sight of him. It’s perilously close to a smile.

“Do you still insist on blaming me for our current schedules?” Spock asks, moving to stand beside Jim’s desk.

Jim doesn’t look up, feigning concentration on the report in his hands.

“Jim. Captain.” When Jim continues to ignore him, Spock’s eyebrows twitch and Jim could swear he hears a faint sigh. “This is irrational. You are aware of the circumstances that require a senior officer on the bridge at all times. In fact, I believe you yourself approved the current rotation. You told Mr. Scott as much when he complained to you about being placed on Gamma Shift for the next two weeks. I believe your exact words were “It sucks for everyone, Scotty. Suck it up.””

Jim snorts. He can’t help it. There’s just something so… _ridiculous_ about Spock parroting his speech patterns.

Spock’s eyes soften, and he allows himself a small smile, there in the privacy of their quarters. “Jim. T'hy'la. Look at me.”

He closes his eyes and exhales, running a hand through his hair. “I hate this, Spock. I barely get to see you anymore. Hell, we haven’t been in the same room for more than an hour or two for the past _month_.” He’s pouting. He knows he’s pouting. He doesn’t care. “It’s just… endless rounds of staring out at space, then seeing you for an hour or two for dinner, and then reports, then going to bed, maybe getting an hour with you for breakfast, then back on shift. I _hate it_. I haven’t seen Bones in a fucking month, Uhura I get for maybe half a shift on Mondays, I see Sulu in passing in the hallway since he’s on Beta Shift, Scotty won’t talk to me since I stuck him on Gamma - I just… At least you get to see Chekov on Delta. I’m… I’m _bored_. I’ve got all the junior bridge crew on Alpha, and they’re all to fucking scared of me to call me on my bullshit. Nobody dares even roll their eyes at me when I make a bad joke, they just laugh, because I’m the _captain_ , no, I’m _Captain Kirk_ , and therefore some sort of superhuman super-officer or something. I’m too afraid to mess with them because I think if I did I’d make them _cry_. And to make it all _worse_ , I keep turning to look for you at my back, and you’re _never there_.” He pounds his fist on the table in frustration, getting a sick sort of satisfaction from the way it stings. “And it’s not like they’re _bad_ officers. They wouldn’t have made it on the _Enterprise_ if they were. But they’re not… they’re not _family_.” He sighs and buries his face in his hands.

“I know,” Spock says. “I, also, am not fond of our current arrangement.”

Jim looks at him then, startled. For Spock, that was the equivalent of a full blown tantrum.

Spock places a careful hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Jim. Did you honestly believe I wouldn’t rather be with you?”

“I…” and there it is, that stupid, weak, awful part of him that’s convinced he’ll never be good enough. That even though he’s _Captain James T. Kirk, the guy who saved the earth_ , even with everything else he’s done, he’ll never be anything to anyone but some screwup kid that got lucky.

“T’hy’la,” Spock says, voice low and intense, full of conviction and an unspoken promise. “There is no place I would rather be, than here at your side.”

“I… I know.” Jim covers Spock’s hand with his, smiling at the blush that creeps over his cheeks at the gesture. He does know. It’s just, times like this, sometimes he forgets. “And I know it’ll be over soon. It’s just…”

“However brief, it is still unpleasant,” Spock finishes for him. “We must simply endure. Three more weeks, and we will be able to return to our routine.”

“Three weeks…” Jim shakes his head, squeezing Spock’s hand lightly. “I’ll do it. For you.” Then he smirks. “But only because I know Uhura and Scotty started a betting pool on how long it would take for me to go batshit crazy without you.”

“Of course,” Spock inclines his head. “It is illogical to allow your subordinates to continue to bet on your mental health.”

Jim laughs. “Sure. And I won’t say anything about _your_ bet then. Five weeks huh?”

Spock’s not-smile makes a reappearance. “It is a logical bet. Particularly after our last mission. Or shall I remind you of your mental state upon my return from Illa IV?”

The captain hits him on the arm. “Don’t joke. We didn’t know if you were alive or dead for three of those weeks.”

“I was not the one Doctor McCoy was forced to tranquilize to keep you in sick bay.”

“Oh, like Bones ever needs an excuse to tranquilize me. He’s way too happy with those hypos, I swear.”

“Only because you are irrational and insist on putting yourself in hazardous situations.”

“Well, if _you_ would stop getting into trouble planet-side -”

“I don’t believe my proclivity for falling into dangerous situations has anything to do with-”

“ _Spock-_ ”

The ding of Jim’s alarm interrupts whatever he had been about to say. He sighs, looking away. “Sounds like it’s about that time.”

Spock nods, stepping back. “I should report to the bridge.”

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Jim turns back to his reports, unconsciously holding out a hand. Spock blinks, then extends his fingers, brushing against his in a Vulcan kiss. Then, perhaps sensing the gesture wasn’t quite enough, he moves closer. Jim turns his face up to him expectantly, without even really realizing what he’s doing, for Spock to press a gentle human kiss to his forehead.

“Remain strong for me, t’hy’la,” Spock says. “We will be together again soon.” Then he turns, leaving a stunned and smiling Jim in his wake.


End file.
